Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. One type of gas turbine engine is a land-based engine that has a generator coupled thereto which harnesses the mechanical work for the purposes of generating electricity. A gas turbine engine typically comprises at least a compressor section having a series of rotating compressor blades, one or more combustors, and a turbine section. Air enters the engine through an inlet and then passes through the compressor, where the rotating blades compress the air and raise its pressure.
The compressed air flows from the compressor and towards the combustion section. For an individual combustor, a flow sleeve envelops a combustion liner, as shown in FIG. 1, directs the air along the combustion liner until the air is injected into the liner. The flow sleeve also serves to help position the liner within the combustor. However, the interface between these two components of the combustion system can give rise to excessive vibrations and wear due to gaps that exist in the assembly between the combustion liner to the flow sleeve. The gaps are necessary to provide for ease of assembly of the combustion parts.
The compressed air, which is directed into one or more combustors is mixed with fuel and the mixture is ignited. The hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustion section to a turbine section by a transition duct.